Tortallan Chat
by Artistically challenged
Summary: Tortallan, and other characters, get to chat! Yay! Random, funny, and, erm, odd. . This is one of my stress relievers from any of my three really long stories. ENJOY!
1. Song of the Lioness

11/27/05

Song of the Lioness Chat (Yes, I know it's out of order)

**Disclaimer: I'LL ADMIT IT! I DO OWN IT! THE WORLD! HA! Whatever. I really don't own any of the characters you see here. But I did give them their cool names. 'Cause I'm special!**

Orangesucks: Violet rules!

DeadTwin11: Yes, we know.

CoalorRaven: Do you think my hair's black

DeadTwin11: No, Jon, it's green

DeverauxBabe: Hey, that's a good color! Eddie…

Orangesucks: Who are you?

DeverauxBabe: Who me?

Orangesucks: Yeah, you

DeverauxBabe: Are you talking to me?

DeadTwin11: Yes, my sister is talking to you

DeverauxBabe: Me, I'm Bex Deveraux, daughter of THE eight richest man in the world, as of 2065

Orangesucks: Go away

CoalorRaven: I can tell when I'm not wanted!

CoalorRaven has signed off, and is preparing to fire missiles at Orangesucks

You've got mail

DeverauxBabe: Uh, maybe we should, you know, confront Jon

Orangesucks: You're not even our friend. I HATE YOU BEX!

DeverauxBabe: God, you're so annoying

DeverauxBabe has signed off to go complain to her Daddy

DeadTwin11: God, that's so annoying. Remember when the only thing it said "blank" has signed off. What happened?

Orangesucks: Wait, you're asking me to think? I'm a knight! We knights have no need for scholarliness!

MylestheArchaeologist: I noticed…

Orangesucks: DADDY!

Orangesucks has signed off, and is now running to go hug her daddy

TwinsDad: What about me?

AlySpy: Dad?

TwinsDad: Not you, twins. Alanna and Thom twins!

Gemini1whotookMurtagh: Dad-

Gemini2whotookMurtagh: -dy?

TwinsDad: NO! LORD ALAN, OF TREBOND! THAT DADDY!

ThiefGeorge'sEvilTwin: Did somebody call?

TwinsDad: Holy crap, there's just TOO MANY TWINS!

Fred/George: Tell us about it

Orangesucks has signed back on, so that she can beat the crap out of ParanoidIbnNazzir

ParanoidIbnNazzir: EVIL BEINGS! THOU SHALT DESTROY THE WORLD WITH YOUR FOULNESS!

Orangesucks: Nazzir, come here so I can... mutters unintelligibly...

ParanoidIbnNazzir has blown himself up

DrewSleuth: Nobody loves me!

Everyone has died

**Okay…**

OrangeSucks: Alanna

DeadTwin11: Thom (Alanna's brother)

CoalorRaven: Jon/King Jonathan

DeverauxBabe: Bex Deveraux, from the Spy High series, (Book Four)

MylestheArchaeologist: Sir Myles of Olau

TwinsDad: LORD Trebond, Alanna and Thom's father

AlySpy: Alianne of Pirate's Swoop

Gemini1whotookMurtagh: One Twin from Eragon

Gemini2whotookMurtagh: Other Twin from Eragon

ThiefGeorge'sEvilTwin: Uh, the evil twin of George. (The thief)

Fred/George: Fred/George from Harry Potter

ParanoidIbnNazzir: Uh, what's his name, from Woman who Rides Like a Man. I never remembered his first name… _(Ahknan Ibn Nazzir. Thanks _Obi's Second Cousin_ and _Drop Your Oboe

DrewSleuth: Nancy Drew, from the Nancy Drew series.


	2. Protector of the Small

11/27/05

Protector of the Small IM

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Tamora Pierce, IM, and the world. Now give me chocolate! NOW! I do not own anything except these cute names that I made up. See if you can guess which name is which character. BEFORE they use names. (All right, answers at bottom.)**

**Other Disclaimer: This is a random-ish story. That means it's not really supposed to have a plot. Flame me if you want. My basement room gets so cold at night…**

NeccieKiller101: Hey, how's it going?

DaisyBoy: So bored. Dad's fed up with all his patients. Said they don't appreciate him or something, so he's going to kill 'em all. Whatever.

Bleep

JollyisGud43: Jolly!

NeccieKiller101: Owen, shut up!

DaisyBoy: Seriously Owen. You're really annoying.

JollyisGud43: Well maybe I'm just in need of attention! Maybe I've been deprived of love all my life! Maybe…

NeccieKiller101: Maybe you need to shut your damn mouth!

DaisyBoy: Kel, is something wrong?

NeccieKiller101: No, nothing is wrong!

DaisyBoy: Kel…

NeccieKiller101: Just shut the 'f' up!

Bleep

UselessStaff: Hi, what was I missing?

DaisyBoy: Kel was swearing a lot.

UselessStaff: Aw man, I miss everything!

JollyisGud43: Warric, get off my computer!

UselessStaff: Make me

JollyisGud43: Okay.

JollyisGud43 has signed off to go beat up his cousin

UselessStaff: Sooo…

DaisyBoy: I'm special.

NeccieKiller101: Yes Neal. You're _very_ special.

DaisyBoy: Why thank y- WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

UselessStaff: Gosh Neal, Caps.

JollyisGud43 has signed back on

JollyisGud43: Ah, that's more like it. Moldy English Muffins anyone? Been saving them for three weeks!

NeccieKiller101: Ew!1

DaisyBoy: Kel, you lifted the Shift key too early.

NeccieKiller101: Oops. ! There, that better?

UselessStaff: Yup

DaisyBoy: Warric, you're not a part of our inner circle. Christ, does this chat room let ANYBODY in!

Bleep. Other IM users from other books are signing on right about now

ShadeSlayer: How's it going?

ForbiddenForester: Hi!

DaughterofFord&Trisha: You all suck!

Trillianandone: Random, is that you!

DaughterofFord&Trisha: Back off mother! You suck!

Trillianandone: Well you don't have to be rude!

Deltora'sLonelySaphire: Lapiz Lazuli says you suck!

NeccieKiller101: Christ, let's go to private chat. What do you guys think?

DaisyBoy: Fine with me!

JollyisGud43: Jolly well with me!

UselessStaff: Fine with m- Hey! Why can't I join?

**Poor, poor Warric. So alone…Right, here's the list (In order of appearance.)**

NeccieKiller101: Kel (Necromancer Killer)

DaisyBoy: Neal

JollyisGud43: Owen

UselessStaff: Warric

ShadeSlayer: Eragon (From Eragon)

ForbiddenForester: Some character from Harry Potter

DaughterofFord&Trisha: Random from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

Trillianandone: Trisha Macmillan/Trillian, from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

Deltora'sLonelySaphire: Uh, the lost sapphire from Deltora Quest


End file.
